


Emerging Twigs

by ChainsAroundWings (AlzeahXei)



Series: Trees That Grow [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Scott, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Shota, Socially Accepted Parent/Child Incest, Socially Accepted Underage Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlzeahXei/pseuds/ChainsAroundWings
Summary: Apparently his estranged brother had died. Apparently he owned a lake house and John is to inherit it.What?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the irony.

It was already dark outside when the Stilinskis reconvened to the living room with stomach satiated with stew and corn bread. John was on his usual recliner, Stiles kneeling between his legs and mouth warming his cock.

The boy was getting used to having his father’s cock weighted on his tongue but yet to bypass the gagging reflex, so John coached Stiles to take him inch by inch, sucking gently and giving the back of his mouth the time to familiarize the object bumping into it. The part that was not covered by his lips, Stiles wrapped his fingers around and caressed them with avid attention, including John’s balls. In the background, the news was on but volume lowered to mere murmurs.

John was going through his mails when he made a disbelieved sound that had Stiles coming out of his daze and gave his father concern stares. John cupped his face and ran soothing thumb over his cheek.

“This letter here…” John grunted out a frustrated noise, raked his fingers through his hair, and tried again. “I mentioned that I was never closed with my pack members, do you remember?”

Stiles bobbed his chin. John stroked a hand over his head.

“We’re barely a tight-knitted family. Our father too strict, our mother too laidback, and the siblings never got on well. We’re sent to join the army once we’re out of school, and I never seen them since.” John’s eyes scanned over the letter again. “And after all these years, my elder brother’s lawyer sent me a letter informing me of his death and apparently I inherited most of his assets, including a lake house four hours up north.”

Stiles hummed a question around the dick, and John knew his son well to comprehend him without needing words. “It’s just your first week of first grade, Stiles. I can’t let you skip school just to take a look at the house. We don’t even know if it’s properly maintained or just an abandoned piece of property.”

Stiles’ brows furrowed as he suckled harder. John merely snorted. “Yeah, nice try kid. No.” He placed the letter back down, ignoring his son’s groan of despair and went through the rest of the unopened envelopes. He was perusing through his weekly working schedule when he noticed he had off on the weekends. He took that into consideration and tapped his finger to gain’s Stiles attention.

“I have off on Saturday. If it’s inhabitable we’ll stay over for the night, what do you say?”

Stiles bobbed his head high and low, the enthusiasm at the chance to explore new places blazed in his eyes.

“You can bring Scott too and at least have some fun in the water.” Stiles shrieked around his cock. John chuckled as he drove Stiles back off with a gentle push on his chin, got ahold of his dick and pumped until come was pulsing out of the head and onto the omega’s tongue, some dribbling down the corner of his mouth when Stiles wasn’t able to swallow quick enough. John collected him into his lap and cleaned the mess away, kissing his boy while he played with his cunt.

The weekend arrived with two excited kids in the jeep. Melissa was unable to go due to her shifts, and warned the boys not to get John into any trouble. John chortled as they pouted at her, exclaiming their innocence with huge gestures and animated faces.

They stopped at a diner halfway there for toilet break and snacked on their all-day breakfast meal, which consisted of bacon and pancakes and scrambled eggs.

John served them off the highway and into a path lined with trees, shading them from the mid-afternoon sun. At the end of the road revealed a two-story building. It was built inches away from the brim of the lake, the porch extended into the water and a pier for boats to park. The house has the rustic charm of wooden panels and brick frames, vines a veil over some parts of it, but most of the walls were replaced by ceiling-height windows for maximum natural light.

Stiles was bouncing underneath his seatbelt by the time John put the jeep on park. In the back seat, Scott was more subdued, but his wide eyes held none of his excitement back.

“You guys go and have fun in the water while I checked the house,” John had to keep them on their knees with a grip on the collar of their shirt. “Be careful not to go into deep waters, okay?” And let them go after their zealous nodding, watching them stripping all clothes of and leaped off the pier as naked as the day they born.

John shook his head and collected their overnight bags and trudged up the stairs to the main entrance. Since he’d signed his name, all functional electricity and water had returned. Most of the inner house remained furnished, from the couch to electrical appliances to decorative flowers on pedestals. He had sent a cleaning crew over to clean away accumulate dust beforehand, since Scott has minor asthma and he didn’t want to take his chances on the boy with no professional medical help within shouting distance.

He placed all their belongings in the master bedroom, strolling to the window that revealed the lake as whole and the hills beyond it. Stiles and Scott were frolicking at the water edge, swimming and splashing each other, laughter echoed throughout the quiet hideout.

They came into the house few hours later, water droplets dripping freely from their body to the floor, a bright grin over their faces. John rolled his eyes and threw them each a towel, ordering them to shower and change into dry clothes. John told them about the nature track at the side of the house as they finished their sandwiches, and he was led out of the house by two demanding pups.

Stiles and Scott followed the track and explored the forest by ducking under ferns and skipping over aerial roots. They stopped whenever they hear a bird call or spotted wildlife. John herded them back to the house once the sun started to descend, not wanting them to stay out in unfamiliar territory after dark.

John suggested movies after their dinner, and Scott had the honor to pick the first movie as John fingered Stiles’ cunt, not removing his four fingers until the rim was loose and wet and hungry for something more. Scott was back to their side by the time John had Stiles seated on his cock, both sighed in relief. Scott was giving them a curious look, and John raised a brow as he slipped Stiles’ hoodie to his elbow, exposing his neck and shoulder and most of his back to his father.

“Does it really felt that good, to have a hole around your dick?” Scott asked, purely interested as the TV showed Percy Jackson in the pool, hands wrapped around his tucked legs.

Scott was an alpha and Melissa was a beta. Rafael was a beta too, and that man was long out of the mother and son’s life that Scott refused to acknowledge him as McCall’s Head Alpha. So any question regarding his biology and emotions he would refer them to John, and the alpha would try his best to answer them.

“It does. But that doesn’t mean it applies to every alpha, beta or omega.” John wrapped one arm over Scott’s shoulders as he snuggled closer, a thumb rubbing soothingly over his neck. “Some like to fuck, while others like to be fucked. There is no right or wrong in those choices, just personal preferences.” John mouthed on his son’s neck. “If Stiles doesn’t want my dick inside him, then I won’t force him to take it.”

“I love it though!” Stiles piped up, craning over his shoulder and received his father’s kiss. “Some day when I’m prepared, I’m gonna take daddy’s knot!”

“How do you know then, if you like fucking or be fucked?” Scott tipped his head, the image of baffled puppy instantly surfaced to mind.

“You can test it out with your friends.” John suggested, one hand massaging Stiles’ tits and the other palming a mound of Scott’s ass. “It’s not illegal to fuck members outside of your pack when you’re not in rut. Don’t limit yourself to one dynamic or position. Have fun experimenting while you’re young as long as you remember to keep it safe and consensual. Forced sex could only satisfy you for the moment, not in the long run.”

“You wanna try having dad’s dick inside you?” Stiles asked out of the blue, startling both alphas to stare at him. “What? Dad knows what he’s doing so he won’t hurt you for your first time, and you can learn hands on how to satisfy the partner you’ll be fucking.”

Scott listened and pondered with pursed lips, and then nodded slowly, chin dipping in gradual pace. “We can try, John.”

The older alpha swept him for a kiss, licking over teeth and tongue before releasing the boy back to his seat. “Let’s enjoy the rest of the movie first. We have a whole night to teach you.”

Scott nodded and burrowed into John’s side, both children’s attention were snatched by Percy defeating the minotaur. John wasn’t interested in the movie and focused on his son and his friend instead, nibbling on soft skin and teasing the skin under his fingers, occasionally sucking their nipples until they wriggled in his arms.

Scott was scrambling to shut the TV off by the time the credits rolled, while John repositioned Stiles so the boy could wrapped his legs around John’s hips as he carried him towards the bedroom, cock bouncing into him along each step.

“Scott, strip and lay on your back.” John ordered as he laid Stiles on the covers and slipped his cock out, soothing a hand over his torso and kissing away his whines at his empty hole. “Patient, Stiles. I’ll come back to you after we’re done with Scott, okay?”

Stiles whimpered and conceded, his head angled to watch the alpha shed away the rest of his clothes.

Scott was already on the covers by the time they tuned back to him, limbs spread for John’s taking. The alpha growled in satisfaction at the display and kissed the boy soundly, leaving his jaw slacked and body flushed.

“That’s it, Scott. Just relax. We’ll go slow for now.” John peppered his face with kisses before heading to mark his neck and collarbones, nibbling on his ears from time to time. “You can try fast and rough sex later on, but I want you to learn that fucking goes two ways. You need to remember that you can’t be the only one having fun and ignore your partner’s pleasure. Nobody likes a bad fuck, and the best way is to keep pain and pleasure on balanced scale.”

Scott was pliant by the time he was done with his nipples, puff of hot breaths moistening his lips. John continued to head for his groin, taking his time in lapping the boy’s navel before taking the boy’s cock in his mouth. Scott keened the moment his cock was sucked, the hand on his hips kept them from bucking into the alpha’s mouth. John moved away the moment he tasted precome, had to keep the urge to smile at Scott’s whine as he fished for the packet of lube from the nightstand.

“You need to make sure your partner is fully relax, or the pain will just kill the mood and traumatize the person from sex.” John warmed the lube between his fingers and circled the rim until he felt muscles no longer coiled in trepidation. He slid a finger in until his knuckle touched his ass, and waited for Scott to adjust to his comfort at the penetration. John didn’t try to search for his prostate at first entrance, merely waiting for him to loosen up before adding another finger.

When Scott was no longer squashing the three fingers inside him, John began to flex them, stretching them loose and aiming to rub over the prostate, which got Scott’s spine curving tautly as he moaned feverishly at the pleasure zipping to his cock. “That’s it, Scott. Just feel and take whatever pleasure you deserved.” John took a second to check on Stiles, and purred at the image displayed.

Mouth parted and eyes glazed, Stiles was absentmindedly petting his cock and hole, alternating as if he wasn’t sure which fire to stroke first, which desire was the priority.

“Stiles,” His son jolted at the call of his name, eyes cleared as he watched his father. “Go kneel beside Scott.” Then to Scott, he said. “I want you to suckle on Stiles’ dick. You don’t have to suck on it, just wrap your lips around it. And mind your teeth.”

The boys instantly complied to his instruction, Stiles moaning at the mouth on his dick while Scott whimpered as his prostate was massaged on.

John waited as they basked in the current pleasure before rolling his cock into Scott’s hole. The boy froze at the intrusion, and with Stiles patting his head to calm his friend, Scott’s limbs released the tension gathered, allowing John to thrust into the little alpha’s hole. John rocked languidly, watching over the boys as Scott actually hollowed his cheeks to suck on Stiles’ dick, and John had to clamp on his son’s hips to prevent them from thrusting downward.

“Don’t shoot into Scott’s mouth, Stiles.” John reminded as he watched Stiles about to reach his climax. “He’s not used to swallow and your come could choke him in this position.”

Stiles nodded distractedly but pulled out of Scott’s mouth the moment he was at the edge and shot his come onto the boy’s chest, some of his load hitting on his chin. Stiles bent and licked his come away, sharing his taste with his friend at the end of the trail.

From the jolting walls massaging his dick, John recognized that Scott was about to tip over the edge and quickened his pace, slapping the boy’s ass with filthy squelching sound on each shove. A thrust and two, and Scott was spilling his load up his torso, panting for air as if he’d just finished a marathon. “You did well, Scott. Let me take care of the rest.” John unsheathed his still hard cock and lapped his come up, watching as the methodical licks lulled the boy to sleep. He arranged the boy to the side, out of the range of Stiles potential flailing limbs, and rested his back on the pillows, hauling Stiles into his arms.

“Ride me, Stiles?” The omega nodded, eagerly mounting the cock to his malleable hole and let gravity dragged him down to the base. Stiles dipped his head as he was once again filled, only this time his father’s cock was solid hard from previous friction and excitement. With John’s hands on his thighs Stiles set to bounced fervently on his cock, walls wringing for come now and again.

“So beautiful, my omega.” John drew Stiles in for a messy kiss and nipped his nipples until they’re erected and sore. “Noticed the walls, Stiles? Noticed how revealing they are, just glass panes separating room from room. Exposing every inch of us for the world to see as we fuck.”

Stiles whimpered, face burning, yet never once he slowed down his pace of impaling himself on his father’s cock.

“What do you think, Stiles, inviting all my deputies here for a cookout during summer break and let them enjoy their food while looking at us, watching you, as we fuck? Then, I’ll let each of them take their turn with you, let your come paint every inch of surface you’re fucked on.” Stiles gasps dampening his father’s cheek, body pliant as the alpha snapped his cock into his hole, fingers spasm every time his tender prostate was rubbed on again and again. “Would you like to have your cunt used, Stiles? Until they could fit two knots instead of one? And your mouth. I bet your lips would stretch perfectly for any cock to fit inside.”

Stiles' ass stiffened, the walls inside clenched, and John finally let himself come, filling the hole with built up come since Stiles was warming his cock for the whole length of the movie. John let come flood the inside of his son as he mouthed Stiles’ neck, only to realize that a knot was swelling up at the base.

“Dad,” Stiles’ voice was raw as he wriggled his trapped ass and settled back down. “But you aren’t rutting now.”

John huffed his chuckle into Stiles’ mouth, explaining into their kiss. “Remember how I brought up that you awakened my rut after more than six years of hibernation?’ Stiles’ chin bobbed, noses brushing. “My knot’s still a little whoozy. It’ll take a while for my knot to remember that it should only appear for long hours during my rut.”

“It’s okay, dad. I like your knot. I like to be tied down to you.” Stiles mumbled drowsily.

“And I love you too, son.” John pressed a smile to his forehead and laid the boy’s head on his chest. “Go to sleep.”

Stiles slept to his father’s steady heartbeat under his ear.

 

.*.*.

 

“So, how do you feel Scotty?” Stiles opened a conversation with that question as he chewed into his pancake. John sat next to him, one hand on his thigh, thumb rubbing circles and occasionally bumping into his crotch.

“I’m feeling sore,” Scott squirmed in his seat and stabbed a forkful of egg. “But it’s the good kind. I’m not sure if I want it frequently like Stiles, though,” He gave John a hesitant look.

John returned with a soft smile. “You either like it or you don’t. That doesn’t mean that you’re the odd one out.” He nodded at his son. “You growled at Lydia when they first met, right?”

“That’s because Stiles is my friend first!” Scott exclaimed, face flushing crimson but eyes burned with possessiveness.

John’s brow arched. “But you don’t want to rut to Stiles, do you?”

Scott scrunched his nose at that thought. “No, not really. I love Stiles, but I never thought of knotting him.”

“That’s kind of how sex works too. What you love won’t translate to what you’ll like, or what your partners may like, so you’ll need to compromise preferences and meet in the middle.” John took a sip of coffee. “Respecting your partners is as crucial as loving them, even if you take them only for once. Treat them like dirt and you’ll end up as one as well. Just remember – consensual, informed and safe.”

Scott and Stiles nodded gravely at the alpha’s words, letting them sunk into their mind and hopefully utilized in every chance they’ll encounter in the future.

John ruffled his son hair, a smile hiding at the corner of his lips. “Finish your breakfast boys. It’s time to go home.”


End file.
